Vodka and Orange Juice
by angelicelegance
Summary: Blair needs to unwind, and ends up getting drunk on vodka and orange juice in her bedroom. She manages to rope in Serena, Chuck and Nate, and together hilarity ensues. C/B. Oneshot.


**Vodka and orange juice**

**Blair needs to unwind, and ends up getting drunk on vodka and orange juice in her bedroom. She manages to rope in Serena, Chuck and Nate, and together hilarity ensues. C/B. Oneshot.**

Vodka and orange juice. Vodka and orange juice. Vodka and orange juice.

That was all Blair could think of as she walked into the kitchen. It had been a stressful week and Blair had just wanted to unwind with some of her mothers French champagne. Unfortunately, Dorota was on the prowl and it was much harder to sneak the champagne into her room than she had imagined. Instead, she had found an old bottle of Grey Goose vodka stashed in one of her desk drawers obviously left over from a girl's night with her friends. So Blair was left to make frequent trips to the kitchen, each time pouring herself out a glass of orange juice then sneaking in the vodka when she was back in the safety of her own room. Dorota was convinced Blair was suffering from a Vitamin C deficiency.

But despite the lack of class the vodka and orange juice (or 'screwdriver') held, Blair couldn't help but feel happy at the effects it seemed to be having on her.

* * *

An hour later and Blair hadn't felt this happy in months. Giggling, she rolled off her bed and stumbled toward her stereo system. Sifting through her music, she found an album that was sure to put her in a good mood. She pressed play and turned up the volume. Giggling some more, she grabbed a hairbrush and started singing and dancing in front of the mirror. But suddenly a thought struck her. She knew this would be much more fun with her friends. Without thinking, she grabbed her phone and messaged the three people she knew she could always rely on.

* * *

_Beep Beep  
_

Serena fumbled through her bag and found her phone. Flicking it open, she found a message from Blair that read:

_I need your help!_

_Please meet me at my house ASAP._

A worried look filtered across Serena's face as she wondered what could possibly be wrong. It had to be something serious if Blair was asking for help. It didn't happen often.

Grabbing her bag and coat Serena walked out her house, hoping that everything was all right.

"Dooooooorrrrooootttaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!" called Blair, skipping down the stairs.

"Yes Miss Blair? Whatever is the matter?"

Blair giggled and pointed at Dorota. "You have a funny accent! Has anyone ever told you that?" Blair continued to giggle.

Dorota did not look amused.

Sensing the awkward tension filling the space between them, Blair cleared her throat and continued to talk.

"Anyway…. I'm having a few guests over. Be sure to send them straight up to my room when they get here."

"Yes Miss Blair" said Dorota, nodding.

"And one more thing…"

"Yes?"

"Can you let someone know that we need more orange juice? We seem to have run out."

* * *

Serena saw the lift door to Blair's apartment closing and quickly stuck out her arm to prevent it from doing so. With a ding, the doors opened and Serena was a little shocked to see who was inside.

"Uh, hi guys," said Serena, nodding her head in their direction. "Did you get a message from Blair too?"

"Obviously," said Chuck.

"Do you, uh, know why she called us here?" asked Serena.

"Beats me," said Nate. "But it must be important if Blair's asking for help."

"That's exactly what I thought…." nodded Serena.

* * *

Dorota let in Serena, Nate and Chuck and sent them straight up to Blair's room. As they moved up the stairs, they slowed down as realisation dawned on them in regards to what they could hear being blasted from the speakers.

"Is that what I think it is?" asked Serena.

"It better not be," growled Chuck, a mixture of repulsion and confusion settling across his face.

As they reached Blair's door, Serena knocked loudly three times, calling out Blair's name.

"Blair? Blair? Open up, we're here!"

With no reply, Serena slowly opened up the door, wondering why on earth B had called them all here so urgently.

* * *

The first thing the three of them saw was Blair in her underwear, hairbrush in hand, dancing and singing in front of the mirror.

"If you wanna be my lover! You gotta get with my frrrrrriendssss! Make it last foreverrrrrrr! Friendship never eeeeeeendsssss!"

Seeing her friends in the mirror, Blair whipped around to face them, grinning and panting slightly.

"Friends! My friends are here! I love my friends! Almost as much as I love the Spice Girls!"

Laughing, she bounded over to them and gave each individual a big bear hug.

"Now we can all sing together! It's much more fun being together!" said Blair, bouncing up and down and clapping her hands.

"Blair!" exclaimed Serena. "Why are you in your underwear? Come with me, and we'll find some clothes for you to put on."

"Noooooo!" wailed Blair, swinging her head from side to side and skipping out of Serena's reach. "EVERYONE knows dancing is much more fun in your underwear!" Blair paused, then added as an afterthought "besides, this underwear looks totally hot on me!"

"I'm not gonna disagree with her on that one," muttered Chuck under his breath.

Serena turned around to face both Chuck and Nate. "Can you two wait outside the door while I deal with this? It should only take a minute or two."

"Sure thing," nodded Nate, striding out the room.

"If you insist," said Chuck, making sure to glance back one last time at Blair before he followed after Nate.

Serena turned around to face Blair again. "Come on Blair, time for some clothes."

"Nu, uh!" laughed Blair, jumping up on her bed and bouncing on it. "Clothes are not as fun as underwear! Underwear is so pretty and flattering and makes my boobs look awesome!"

Serena couldn't help but chuckle at Blair's antics. "Okay Blair. What do I have to do to get you into some actual clothes?"

Blair stopped bouncing and jumped off the bed. Striding over to Serena, she stood directly in front of her and looked intently into her eyes. She leaned in to whisper softly in Serena's ear.

"You have to do a double shot of vodka."

Blair broke down in giggles, then ran over to her desk drawer and pulled out the Grey Goose vodka. She them rummaged around some more and found a packet of shot glasses. Waving the vodka at Serena, Blair pouted. "It's this S, or no clothes for Blair Bear!"

"This hardly seems fair!" exclaimed Serena. Yet seeing the gleam in Blair's eyes, Serena sighed and grabbed the bottle. "Give me a damn shot glass."

"Yay!!" yelled Blair, as she handed over the glass, clapping for her friend. "You're the bestest friend EVER!"

Serena rolled her eyes, poured out her shot then threw it to the back of her mouth, swallowing quickly. Before she let the burning sensation settle, she poured out another shot then repeated the process. After the second one, Serena coughed and spluttered, her eyes watering.

"You see what I do for you?" asked Serena.

"Yes I do! And that's why I luuuurrrrrve you!" said Blair, hugging her best friend again.

"And now it's time for you to do something for me," said Serena, walking over to the closet. She grabbed a singlet top and a flowing, above the knee skirt and thrust them at Blair. "Put these on, now."

As Blair managed to pull on some clothes, she couldn't stop talking. "We MUST keep drinking now that we've started! Do you think we could convince Chuck or Nate to go get us some more drinks? Of course we could! Who am I kidding? Just look at how hot we are! How could they say no? And they should join us with our drinking. Because the more people drinking, the better, I say! More drinks for all! Yay for alcohol!"

Serena, feeling a little worse for wear, went and opened the door to let the guys back in.

As they entered, Chuck looking disappointed to find Blair fully clothed, Blair ran up to them and tried to make her eyes look big and innocent.

"Chuck," she purred, batting her eyelashes at him. "And Nate," she said, turning to face him and pouting. "Can you do me one tiny, teeny, itsy bitsy favour, please?" she asked coyly, attempting to make her eyes as big as can be.

"Spit it out, Waldorf," retorted Chuck.

"It seems to me that I need some more alcohol. Something that tastes nice and girly. But I couldn't POSSIBLY go out in this condition. So how about you boys be the grandest gentlemen that ever lived and go out to buy me some? And Serena wants some too. She did TWO shots of vodka just a moment ago. And you should get some for yourselves! We can party here together, like the Brady Bunch gone wild."

"There's no way, Waldorf," said Chuck, shaking his head. "I'm not your servant. Besides, don't you have people you pay to do that for you?"

"I agree with Chuck on this one, Blair," said Nate. "You can't expect us to run around after you at your beck and call. There's no way."

* * *

"So what kind of drinks did Blair say she wanted? Something fruity and girly?" asked Chuck, peering at the different bottles on display.

"And low in calories" replied Nate, picking up a bottle which was pink in colour. "Does this look good enough?"

"Yeah, whatever. Now I wonder where they keep the scotch...?"

"Chuck!" said Nate. "Do you really think you drinking as well is a good idea?"

"Nate, man, loosen up," replied Chuck. "Blair's drunk. Serena's well on her way to joining her. The least we can do is join in and liven up the party."

"And change the music," quipped Nate.

"Hear hear!"

* * *

As Chuck and Nate slowly opened up the door to Blair's bedroom, they weren't entirely sure what they would find. For Nate, it was two extremely drunk girls making fools of themselves. For Chuck, it was a dream come true and something that would instil itself into his memory forever.

"Left foot, green!" yelled Blair, giggling wildly.

"Ahhhh! I'm trying B! But your arm is in the way! We're getting all tangled!" yelled Serena, laughing as she almost fell on top of Blair. "Twister is way harder than I remembered!"

"Your turn, S! Pick a random colour and body part. The spinny thing is too far away to reach!"

"Ummm... Right arm, yellow!"

The girls attempted to place their right arms on a yellow circle, but instead Blair found herself reaching across Serena's shoulder, then eventually collapsed on top of her.

"Owwwww!!" screeched Serena, laughing. "Man down, man down!"

"Your limbs are way too long S! I totally could have made that move otherwise!"

"Yeah, well, I totally won! You fell on top of ME, meaning YOU fell first!"

"Nu uh! The first person to hit the mat looses, which was totally YOU!"

Serena leant over and pretended to pull Blair's hair, as Blair picked up the Twister mat and pretended to try to suffocate Serena with it.

Chuck clasped his hands together in a mock prayer stance and raised his eyes to the ceiling. "Please, PLEASE let them break out into a pillow fight."

Only just realising the boys' presence, Serena skipped over to them.

"You're back!" She glanced down at the bags they were holding. "And you bought drinks! Drinks are my favourite things EVER!"

"Serena!" interrupted Nate. "How exactly did you get totally drunk since we last saw you 30 minutes ago? Blair was almost out of alcohol."

Serena let out a huge grin. "I'm not telling! I'm not telling!" she sang, as she danced her way over to Blair. Serena and Blair linked arms and grinned at the two boys.

'So..." started Blair. "Will you two be joining us with more drinking? It really is fun!"

"Well I most certainly will be," said Chuck. "But Nathaniel here wishes to remain sober all night."

"Natie-poo!" said Serena, pouting. "That's no fun at alllllllll. You really should join us," she said, as she pulled at her long blonde hair.

Nate rolled his eyes at Serena. "No thanks guys, I'll just supervise tonight."

* * *

"You ain't nothing but a hound dog! Cryin all the time!" sang Nate loudly into this hairbrush-microphone, gyrating his hips from side to side. 'Well you ain't never caught a rabbit and you ain't no friend of mine!" Nate jumped off Blair's bed, scotch in hand and continued to gyrate to Elvis Presley.

It was safe to say the four friends had all become extremely, 100 percent, without a doubt, absolutely, utterly and completely drunk. Nate was singing Elvis Presley songs, Serena was dancing along and Blair was putting turquoise eye shadow on Chuck's eyelids.

Blair squinted at Chucks face in concentration and ATTEMPTED to keep a steady hand. "You know what Bass? You're skin tone and complexion totally calls you to be an Autumn. But there is something in your stance and confidence that allows you to pull off any vibrant summer colours you want."

"I'll keep that in mind next time I'm makeup shopping."

Blair stopped mid-eye and put down the brush. "You know, this isn't as fun as I thought it would be." She spun on her heel, walked to her bed and stood on it. "I declare we play a new game!" she shouted to the room at large. Nate stopped crooning, Chuck swivelled around in his chair and Serena turned off the music. Blair looked at her three friends. "It's time for truth or dare!"

* * *

The four friends were sitting in a circle on Blair's bedroom carpet. Chuck, thankfully, had managed to remove the eye shadow but that was about the only improvement that had been made.

"Dare!" demanded Serena.

"Yippe!" exclaimed Blair, clapping her hands. "I dare you to... eat a cup of flour!"

"Ewwwww Blair! No!" pouted Serena.

Blair stared down Serena. "You promised!"

"Fine Blair Bear. But only because I promised YOU and I think you're AWESOME." Serena uncrossed her legs, got up off the floor and ran to the bedroom door. She flung herself at it, and could be heard bounding the stairs. Blair giggled to herself, waiting for her friend to return. About a minute later, Serena arrived, a measuring cup and spoon in one hand, a bag of flour in the other. Grimacing, she poured the flour into the measuring cup (spilling quite a bit on the floor in the process) and then took out her spoon.

"Here goes nothing!" she announced.

Scooping a large pile onto her spoon, she opened her mouth wide and stuck it in. Coughing and spluttering, she managed to get one spoonful down her throat.

"Ahhhhh, Blair! It's horrible! I need water! Water! Now!"

Nate ran downstairs and grabbed a glass of water, then returned to give it to Serena. Serena grabbed the glass and began to drink it greedily, then paused.

"Oh my god!" screeched Serena, through a mouthful of flour and water. "It's turning into a PASTE in my mouth!"

Blair fell about the floor, laughing wildly, whilst Nate attempted to help out Serena. After a few minutes, the 'paste' had dissolved, but Serena still had a large amount of flour left to consume.

Blair looked at Serena and smiled coyly. "I love you S, you know that, right?"

"Of course I do, B."

"And because I love you, I'm not going to make you eat any more flour."

Serena grinned at Blair. "You're freaking awesome Blair." Serena crawled across the floor, and launched herself at Blair, engaging her in a big bear hug which resulted in them falling back onto the floor laughing.

"Okay, can we move this along, please?" interjected Nate. "Who's turn is it?"

"Chucks!" said Serena, turning around and pointing her index finger at him.

Chuck grinned. 'Do your worse."

"Truth or dare?" Serena prompted, whilst crawling back into her spot in the circle.

"Dare, of course."

Serena looked around the room for some inspiration. "I dare you to kiss someone in this room!"

"Easy," stated Chuck. He got up off the floor and walked over to Blair. He grabbed her hand and pulled her to her feet in one quick motion. Without hesitation, he kissed her full on the lips, tenderly, holding on to the back of her neck with one hand, the other around her waist.

When they pulled apart a few seconds later, Blair's eyes were wide with shock and she was slightly out of breath. Chuck moved back across the circle and sat down where he was just moments before. Blair, in her alcohol-induced state, had no idea how to react. Even with the alcohol cursing through her body she felt her heart racing and, dare she say it, butterflies. Making sure to make eye contact with no one, she quickly sat back down and pretended like nothing had happened. "So, who's next?" she asked, in a voice barely above a whisper.

Serena let out a low whistle and Nate's mouth hung open. Serena, with eyes darting back and forth between Blair and Chuck, began to giggle. "You two just totally made out and now you're going to pretend nothing happened! I love you two!" She continued to giggle then finally stopped when no one else was joining in. The atmosphere in the room had changed completely. There was nothing more sobering than a Chuck and Blair 'moment.'

"Well Blair" said Nate. "It's your turn. Truth or dare?"

"Truth" said Blair. "I'm not running outside in the cold in my underwear."

"Hey!" interrupted Nate. "Those girls outside enjoyed seeing me do that!"

Blair giggled, some colour returning to her cheeks. "I still say truth."

Nate looked over to his best friend, Chuck. He hadn't looked up off the ground since he had kissed Blair. Nate knew, despite all of Chuck's pretences, that Blair was the one girl in the entire world that he genuinely cared about in a romantic sense. And Nate was fairly sure Blair felt the same way about him. Sighing, Nate knew he was risking a lot by saying what he was about to say.

"Okay, so my truth question is, how do you _honestly _feel about Chuck?"

Time seemed to stop and Blair froze, a look of horror appearing on her face. Chuck snapped his head up to look at Blair, then quickly looked down again upon seeing the look on her face. Blair slowly picked herself up off the floor and walked over to her bedroom door. Opening it, she turned around and faced the room at large. "I think I love him."

With that, she spun on her heel and walked out the door. Grabbing a coat and shoes on her way out, she exited the front door of her house.

* * *

Serena couldn't believe what had just happened. She sat, waiting for Chuck to do something. Eventually she got up off the floor and walked over to him. His eyes were still on the ground. Without thinking, she kicked him. Hard.

"Ow!" What the hell was that for?"

"Why the hell did you let her walk out the house?" demanded Serena.

"She's a big girl, Serena. She can take care of herself."

"But don't your CARE about her? You can't let her go running off at night in New York, by HERSELF. If you don't go after her, _I_ will."

"Of course I care about her!" Chuck thundered, his eyes flashing. "More than anyone else in the world. But I've never done this before. I don't know how to behave, and I'll probably just end up disappointing her."

Serena looked at Chuck pointedly. 'Well, you won't know if you never try."

* * *

Chuck saw her from across the street. She was sitting in a 24 hour cafe alone at night, coffee in hand, tears streaming down her face. He crossed the road and entered the cafe. Sliding into the seat opposite her, his heart broke a little seeing her like this.

"What, no more vodka?" he asked, a grin flitting across his features.

Blair looked up at him then made to get up. "Don't!" said Chuck anxiously, an arm reaching across the table to pull her back down. "Don't go."

"Why not?" asked Blair, looking defeated.

"Because otherwise I won't get the chance to tell you that I think I love you too."

Blair's whole body stiffened at these words. "You...you... what?"

Chuck took Blair's hands in his own and pulled them across the table so that they rested on his heart.

"I. Think. I. Love. You. Too." He replied, breaking up each word so that Blair could hear them clearly. "You feel my heart now? Can you feel how fast it's beating? You're the only girl that's ever made my heart do that."

Blair smiled and looked at Chuck through her tear-soaked lashes. "Do you mean it?" she asked quietly.  
"I ran through the New York City streets looking for you because I couldn't stand the thought of you being upset and alone."

"Serena would have done the same," quipped Blair.

'Yes, well, I'm sure Serena would have found the time to put on a pair of shoes before she came running after you."

"What?" asked Blair, a grin starting to creep across her face.

She looked down and had to stifle a laugh. Chuck Bass. Cool, sophisticated, wealthy, ladies man Chuck Bass had run through the New York streets at night looking for her.

Barefoot.

**The end! This fic really was just a bit of fun, with certain ideas taken from my own personal experiences, and experiences of people that ****I'm close to. Also, I hope the spelling, grammar, layout etc is okay. I didn't have much time to really go over it. Oops. :)**

**Please review, it makes me all warm and fuzzy inside! **


End file.
